<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite (Me) by sheepmint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402088">Bite (Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepmint/pseuds/sheepmint'>sheepmint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampires, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Lee Taeyong, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampires, drinking (a little)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepmint/pseuds/sheepmint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The apartment next door. Someone finally moved in.”</p><p><i>“Okay,”</i> Ten said on the line, and Taeyong could practically see the furrow of his friend’s brow. <i>“And that’s a problem because…?”</i></p><p><i>“Because</i> the guy who moved in is a <i>vampire.”</i></p><p>Or</p><p>It wasn't like Taeyong disliked vampires <i>per se</i>. He would just prefer not to be in any sort of short distance of one, if he could help it. And he thought that was a pretty reasonable wish, considering vampires lived off the blood of humans. And you know. Taeyong was one of those.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite (Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So i've had this idea for absolutely ages and I somehow got into a flow with writing it so here we are. I was originally just going to post this as a huge one-shot but I feel better about splitting it into two, so here is the first part for now :D</p><p>Enjoy (hopefully :p)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, my name is Johnny. I just moved in next door.”</p><p>Fangs.</p><p>Taeyong found himself openly gawking at the stranger’s mouth. <em>Fangs,</em> clear as day, razor sharp and very poorly concealed by the stretch of his smile. Not that the stranger seemed to care at all, that they were just— <em>there,</em> for anyone to see.</p><p>“I just wanted to come over and apologise for the commotion earlier. We’ve pretty much moved everything in now so there shouldn’t be anymore noise. I’m really sorry if it bothered you.” Johnny — <em>a vampire</em> — continued with a sheepish expression on his face.</p><p>Taeyong blinked, once, twice, before shaking his head, “No it’s…it’s fine. No worries.” He managed with a smile that felt more like a grimace. The vampire apparently didn’t notice, as his own grin grew wider. He then jumped on the spot when a loud crash came from a little way down the hall.</p><p>“Ah, I better go check on that,” Johnny winced. “Sorry to leave so suddenly. It was nice meeting you…” He lingered, looking at Taeyong expectantly.</p><p>“Taeyong.” He confirmed, out of habit, then kicked himself because he just confirmed his person to a <em>vampire</em>. His new neighbour. Taeyong’s hand tightened on his door handle.</p><p>“Taeyong,” Johnny repeated like he was committing his name to memory. He smiled again and Taeyong couldn’t help the way his eyes zeroed in on his fangs. They were shorter than what he would have expected a vampire to have, yet noticeably longer than a human’s. They were unsettling, to say the least. “I’m sure we’ll see each other around soon. Bye for now!” The vampire said with a small wave, and then he was darting to the left, back to his apartment door in that freakishly speedy way all vampires move, vanishing from sight in a flash.</p><p>Taeyong felt a shiver rattle its way up his spine. He was quick to slam the door closed. Then flick the deadbolt into place. Then slide on the metal chain for good measure.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Taeyong breathed into the silence of his apartment. Before he knew it, he was pacing to the kitchen, snatching his phone off the counter and typing out a message.</p><p><br/>         [Yongie]<br/>        » can i call you pls????</p><p><br/>He waited approximately three minutes, tapping his fingers on the marble anxiously, then his screen lit up.</p><p>“Hi,” Taeyong greeted as he picked up the call. “Are you busy right now?”</p><p><em>“I just called you, didn’t I?”</em> came Ten’s voice, his tone full of his usual snark, though he did also sound quite amused. <em>“You caught me at a good time actually, I managed to slip away for a moment. Is something wrong?”</em></p><p>“Yes. No. I mean— not really, but kind of.” Taeyong stumbled.</p><p>
  <em>“Erm. Can’t do much with that information. Care to elaborate?”</em>
</p><p>Taeyong sighed, running a hand through his hair. “The apartment next door. Someone finally moved in.”</p><p><em>“Okay,”</em> Taeyong could practically see the furrow of his friend’s brow.<em> “And that’s a problem because…?”</em></p><p><em>“Because</em> the guy who moved in is a <em>vampire.”</em> Taeyong whispered, because vampires had super hearing and shit. God forbid the one next door heard him gossiping through the wall or something.</p><p><em>“Shit— seriously?”</em>  Ten said. <em>“You don’t really see them in your area. Perhaps they’re moving up state,”</em> he pondered and Taeyong pursed his lips at the thought. <em>“How do you know he’s a vamp? Have you spoken to him?”</em></p><p>“He knocked on my door to apologise for making noise,” Taeyong scoffed. “He kept on — <em>flashing</em> — his fangs at me.”</p><p><em>“Fangs, huh. And to apologise? Sounds like a decent dude,”</em> Ten hummed and Taeyong wanted to scoff again. <em>“Is he hot?”</em></p><p>Taeyong sucked in a sharp breath, about to disagree, but then he thought about it, and…well. He <em>supposed</em> the vampire wasn’t…horrific, or anything. Taeyong had spent a good portion of the full two minutes the man was standing outside his door staring only at his fangs, but he did acknowledge the man’s black hair, just boarding on shoulder length. It had looked silky, each strand flowing whenever his head moved. The vampire himself was tall, a good few inches taller than Taeyong. And his lips, he’d had nice lips too, pink and plump, only accentuating the bright white of his fangs. His smile also wasn’t terrible, considering it contained the two things he undoubtedly used to <em>drink blood.</em> And Taeyong <em>supposed</em> that all together, his face was on someone’s level of attractive, with a strong jaw and honey brown eyes.</p><p>Yeah. He was <em>ok,</em> Taeyong guessed.</p><p>“Why does it matter whether he’s hot?” He asked, instead of something Ten could (and would) definitely use as teasing material.</p><p>Ten made a non-committal sound on the line. <em>“Eye-candy for you. Also for me, when I visit.”</em> He said and Taeyong knew that sly, feline-like smile was plastered on his face.</p><p>“I’m telling Kun.” He threatened, but it only earned him a bark of laughter.</p><p>
  <em>“Kun would join in on the fun, unlike you.” </em>
</p><p>“There’s no fun to be joined in on!” Taeyong squawked, indignant. “He’s a <em>vampire,</em> Ten, unless you forgot about that part already.”</p><p><em>“No, I heard you loud and clear. Listen Yong, I know you’re not a fan of them or whatever, but not every vampire is some soulless bloodsucker. All the guy’s done is move house,”</em> Ten’s tone sounded like he was rolling his eyes. Taeyong grit his teeth. There was a shout in the background on Ten’s end, and Ten let out a sigh, <em>“Ah shit— I’m needed apparently. I’ll call you back when I can. Just try and watch a movie or something, I dunno. It’ll be fine though, Yong, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”</em> and with that the line went dead.</p><p>Taeyong hung his head, arms braced on the counter and feeling considerably more agitated than he had been before. He looked at his kitchen wall, frowned. A vampire was just beyond that brick. The thought was disconcerting.</p><p>It wasn’t that Taeyong hated vampires. He didn’t even dislike them, <em>per se.</em> He just found them…unnerving, for a few reasons, the main ones being that they <em>drank blood</em> and had enough inhuman abilities to probably end his life in a heartbeat.</p><p>He would just prefer to not interact with one, or be in any sort of short distance of one, if he could help it. And he thought that was a pretty reasonable wish, considering vampires lived off the blood of humans specifically. And you know. Taeyong was one of those. </p><p><em>‘It’ll be fine, you’ve got nothing to worry about’,</em> Ten had said.</p><p>Taeyong somehow doubted that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✵</p><p> </p><p><br/>The next morning, Taeyong found himself in a foul mood. He got out of bed feeling like he’d barely slept at all, brushed his teeth with a heavy arm and then scowled at his empty fridge for a good five minutes as if scowling hard enough would somehow make food magically appear.</p><p>He ended up cooking eggs as they are the only thing substantial he seemed to have in. The first one he cracked went smoothly and it began cooking as a sunny side up. The second, he dropped a little too high, and the yolk broke as it hit the pan. The ruined egg left him unexplainably annoyed. He hacked at both eggs with a spatula in his frustration until he ended up with a plate full of scrambled eggs instead. He was aware of the frown etched into his features the entire time he ate.</p><p>By midday, he was still irritable, and it only grew when his stomach rumbled and there was no food to satisfy his hunger. Knowing the problem wouldn’t be solved unless he actually went to the store, Taeyong grabbed his coat.</p><p>The hall was quiet when Taeyong opened his door. He poked his head out first, eyes flicking from side to side. They lingered on his new neighbour’s door as he slinked out of his apartment. Once his own door was locked, he took a tentative step towards the newly occupied apartment, only a few feet away from the vampire’s door, <em>no. 55.</em></p><p>He daren’t get any closer, but he strained his ears from where he stood, trying to listen for anything possibly out of the ordinary. He was met with silence, just his own anxious breathing. Deciding that trying to spy on his new neighbour, vampire or not, was weird, and that if any of his other neighbours suddenly walked out and found him doing it, would also find him weird, Taeyong turned on his heel and paced for the elevator.</p><p>He got a cab to the store. It was busy, as expected for a Saturday, but Taeyong still managed to fill his cart and get it all paid for without too much hassle. His problem began when he realised that without a cart, he did buy quite a lot of stuff, and when you were car-less, like Taeyong, carrying said stuff was rather a mammoth task.</p><p>He somehow managed to hail another cab and thankfully the driver was nice enough to help pile his bags into the car. The driver helped Taeyong back out when they stopped outside his apartment building, and Taeyong paid him extra for his help.</p><p>When the cab drove away however, Taeyong found himself alone with twelve, heavy grocery bags. He would have to take a few up and then come back for the rest, there was no other way, lest he blow his back out in front of the few people passing by — and how mortifying would that be. The thought of leaving his shopping for just anyone to pick at left him frowning though. He sighed, bending down to sort through them and decide which items were of least importance and wouldn’t be missed if they happened to get snatched.</p><p>He was just arranging a bag of fresh vegetables when a shadow fell over him.</p><p>Taeyong straightened up, turned his head to look behind him, then promptly choked on air when he saw none other than his new, vampire neighbour looking down at him.</p><p>“Hey. Taeyong, right?” The vampire, <em>Johnny,</em> smiled.</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Hello.” Taeyong forced out, then quickly turned his back on him, then cursed himself, because that was rude, and vampire or not, Taeyong didn’t like to be rude when no one had personally done anything to him. He awkwardly turned back around, desperately trying to morph his lips into a polite smile. “Hi, I mean. Hi again.”</p><p>“Good afternoon.” Johnny greeted. He walked to the side, and Taeyong thought he was leaving back to the building, but he went and stood on the other side of Taeyong’s grocery bags instead. Taeyong swallowed, eyeing the vampire’s attire. He wore a pair of blue, ripped jeans, some black boots and a long, black overcoat. He looked…surprisingly casual. For a vampire. Though, Taeyong wasn’t particularly knowledgeable about vampire dress code. He didn’t even know if there <em>was</em> such a thing as a vampire dress code.</p><p>“Do you need some help?” Johnny then asked him, pointing to all of Taeyong’s stuff.</p><p>“No.” Taeyong answered automatically. Both him and Johnny looked down at the multitude of bags again. The bags Taeyong clearly couldn’t haul up to his apartment in one trip by himself. Johnny cocked his head at him, hair bouncing with the movement, then arched a brow.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked blithely, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“I-I don’t want to be a bother.” Taeyong said, hoping that would deter the vampire, but instead it seemed to make him more keen, his lips spreading into a full blown smile, teeth and all.</p><p>“It’s no bother. We literally live next to each other, I’m going there anyway,” he reached down, about to grab onto one of the bag handles, but then stopped, looking up at Taeyong again. “Is this alright? I understand if you really don’t want any help.”</p><p>Taeyong swallowed again. He supposed it wouldn’t be…<em>terrible</em> to get some help. And the vampire <em>was</em> offering. All he would have to do was stand in the elevator next to the other for a minute or two, then they would part ways when they reached his door. He supposed he could suck up being so close to a vampire for a few, measly minutes of his life.</p><p>“Yes…it’s fine,” he said, and Johnny was quick to begin scooping up the bags. “Thank you…” He murmured, watching Johnny grab more than <em>half</em> of the bags and stand back at full height, completely unaffected by the additional weight. The majority of bags the vampire had picked up contained tins and bottles too.</p><p>Ah right, vampire super strength and shit. Perhaps that was an inhuman power Taeyong wouldn’t have been opposed to having himself.</p><p>Taeyong realised he was staring when Johnny cocked his head again. “Are you alright with those ones? I can carry more, if you’d like.” He said nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t holding two dumbbell sizes worth of food already.</p><p>“N-No. It’s fine.” Taeyong said hurriedly, bending down to pick up the remaining bags. Johnny smiled at him when he stood back up, then, they made their way to the building.</p><p>All was well for exactly thirty seconds. Then the vampire broke the silence.</p><p>“Do you usually buy this much food?” He asked just as Taeyong called the elevator with his elbow.</p><p>“Erm,” Taeyong blanked, because what the hell. “No— I guess. I haven’t been shopping in a while.”</p><p>“Ah. I was gonna say, how do you usually carry this much stuff?” The vampire murmured.</p><p>The elevator doors opened before Taeyong could reply and they were both piling inside. He pressed their floor number, taking a steading breath as the doors slid shut, leaving the two of them enclosed. The elevator started to ascend. Johnny adjusted his grip on the bags, Taeyong silently watched him swap a couple of them over to his other hand.</p><p>“I <em>was</em> about to leave some of those on the sidewalk, until you showed up.” Taeyong mumbled, words already out into the air before he could stop himself.</p><p>Johnny turned to him, looking scandalised. “Well that would have been unfortunate. I’m glad I was able to help you keep all of your groceries.” He smiled, and Taeyong blinked. The vampire’s fangs seemed awfully bright under the fluorescent elevator lights.</p><p>He must have been horribly obvious in his gawking, even more so than yesterday, because Johnny’s smile suddenly dropped. The vampire turned his head forward. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “I understand that fangs can be uncomfortable for some people.”</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widened, a gasp leaving his lips. “No!” he said, shocking both himself and Johnny with the volume of his own voice. “I mean— sorry,” he tried, feeling guilty for making the other self-conscious. “I didn’t mean to be rude, sorry if I came off as that. It’s fine, really.” He smiled, and it must have been better than a grimace because Johnny smiled back, even if it wasn’t as wide as before.</p><p>“Thanks,” the vampire murmured after a few beats. “That’s good to know.” </p><p>Taeyong glanced at the elevator numbers. Still seven more floors to go. He looked back at Johnny, saw him watching the climbing numbers too, his expression more guarded than it was before.</p><p>Guilt lingered in Taeyong’s chest, which was ridiculous, because he’d already apologised. But Taeyong was knowingly a giant sap, and, vampire or not, Taeyong was terribly aware that he had made someone uncomfortable. Someone who was still dutifully holding onto all of his groceries. Who had kindly offered their help despite still being a stranger. Sure, Taeyong hadn’t meant to be rude, but he still felt bad about it.</p><p>Not wanting the silence to stretch out, he cleared his throat.</p><p>“So, have you…always lived in town?” Taeyong asked hesitantly, hoping it didn’t toe the line of invasiveness too much.</p><p>Johnny looked surprised at the question, looking down at Taeyong. The vampire gave him another smile and this time, it reached his eyes, “No, I’m pretty new round here, actually. I visited once with my friend — loved it — then when it came to looking for a new place I searched here first. To be honest I wasn’t expecting much. A lot of landlords have strict rules when it comes to my kind, but luckily the one who owns my place doesn’t mind.” </p><p>Taeyong nodded along. He knew as much about landlords. The idea of allowing a creature that survived off human blood to dwell in their properties wasn’t always a welcome one. Taeyong once remembered scrolling down a website of vacant apartments, the vast majority having listed: <em>No Vampires, Vampires Not Allowed, Vampires Not Permitted to Apply.</em></p><p>“It's good you found somewhere,” Taeyong said. “Landlords are pretty shitty.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. They just share the same opinion the majority of other people do, I guess.” Johnny said with a small shrug and Taeyong looked down at the floor, guilt just as present as it had been before. Which again was ridiculous, because he hadn’t done anything. “Have <em>you</em> always lived in town?” Johnny shot back.</p><p>Taeyong shook his head, “Not always. I moved out here when I was eighteen, so it’s been about…six years?”</p><p>“You’re twenty-four? You’re only a couple of years younger than me.” Johnny informed and Taeyong paused. Johnny was only twenty-six? Looks-wise, that made sense, but then again Johnny was a <em>vampire,</em> they were notorious for maintaining a young-looking appearance despite how old they got.</p><p>“Twenty-six in human years or twenty-six years a vampire?” Taeyong asked, then blanched. If his hands hadn’t been full of grocery bags, he would have slapped them over his mouth. He tried to amend his words, worried that he’d just blatantly offended the other somehow, but Johnny was surprising him before he could, throwing his head back with a bubble of laughter.</p><p>“You got me there. I was twenty-six when I was turned. I’ve been twenty-six for almost ten years now.” He said, waiting for Taeyong to do the math.</p><p>“Holy hell you’re thirty-six,” Taeyong breathed, blanched again, because that also sounded rude as fuck. “Not that thirty-six is old or anything. Or that that’s a problem. I’m— sorry.” He stumbled, feeling his ears heat. Johnny seemed wholly amused.</p><p>“No need to apologise. I’m technically still a baby by vampire standards,” Johnny chuckled. “Old for a human, too young for a vampire. I can’t win.” He said in a teasing tone, and Taeyong’s flustered state must have shown on his face because the vampire was laughing again.</p><p>Thankfully, the elevator reaching their floor prevented Taeyong from embarrassing himself any further. Johnny nodded for him to walk out first and Taeyong jumped at the opportunity to turn his face away from the other.</p><p>Taeyong set the bags down outside of his door, rummaging around for his keys as Johnny placed his other bags beside him. When he finally got his door unlocked and opened, he turned to find Johnny still standing there, hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Thank you for your help,” Taeyong said with a small bow. “I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“It was no trouble,” Johnny smiled. “It was nice talking to you, Taeyong. I guess I’ll see you around.” He bowed himself before sweeping past towards his own door. Taeyong caught a whiff of his cologne as left. It was delightful, cedar wood with a hint of vanilla. Not at all what he would have expected. Taeyong swallowed.</p><p>He watched the vampire disappear into his apartment before turning away, starting the job of dragging all of his groceries into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p><br/>✵</p><p> </p><p><br/>For two days, Taeyong thought a lot. He zoned out most of Sunday, flicking through TV channels and snacking on food, lost in his thoughts. On Monday he worked. Taeyong’s job was one he did remotely, meaning he could log in whatever time he wanted as long as he completed his hours for the day. He got up early, powered through a bunch of repetitive reports, and was done by 3pm.</p><p>Once work wasn’t clouding his brain though, he found himself thinking again. Mainly about Johnny, his new neighbour. Well, vampires in general — but mainly about Johnny.</p><p>Johnny had been…nice. Taeyong had never really spoken to a vampire before, not anything past a polite greeting when he’d happened to cross paths with one in a store or on the bus, which was a rare occurrence around here to begin with.</p><p>Speaking with Johnny wasn’t what he would have expected. It was…well. It was just like any other normal conversation, aside from Taeyong constantly embarrassing himself. He wasn't really sure <em>what</em> he expected to be honest, maybe something more cold and brooding, though he probably should have clocked onto the fact that Johnny was nice when he came to apologise for the noise that day. Hell, Taeyong's <em>other</em> neighbours barely even greeted him, and he'd been living beside them for years! Johnny had been here less than a week yet was offering Taeyong his help.</p><p>Taeyong supposed saying speaking to the vampire ‘was normal’ was rather insulting though, considering Johnny was still a person. A vampire yes, but he wasn’t much different from a human. Hell, he <em>was</em> a human, until quite recently. He had been a human longer than he’d been a vampire, Taeyong recalled, so yes, that was most definitely insulting. He rid that thought from his mind.</p><p>Aside from that, Taeyong still felt guilty about some of their interaction, his brain helpfully replaying the clip of Johnny’s smile dropping when he’d caught Taeyong staring at his fangs every so often, just so he felt like even more of a dick. Also the secondhand embarrassment when he remembered basically implying Johnny was old as fuck, even though he wasn’t. Thirty-six <em>wasn’t</em> old, he was just surprised by it, was all. </p><p>He also felt bad for how he’d acted when the vampire first introduced himself. Sure, he didn’t do anything blatantly rude, but automatically deeming him ‘bad’ after two whole minutes of knowing him was incredibly shallow, not to mention wholly unfair. He realised, belatedly, that he was joining in on a damaging mindset. <em>‘They just share the same opinion the majority of other people do’,</em> Johnny had said when talking about landlord discrimination. Taeyong now realised why he’d felt guilty in regards to that statement.</p><p>Ten, of course, had been right. Not every vampire was some <em>soulless</em> <em>bloodsucker</em>. Labelling them <em>all</em> as such without knowing them first was entirely unwarranted.</p><p><em>‘You’ve got nothing to worry about’,</em> his friend had said.</p><p>Taeyong decided he would take that on board.</p><p> </p><p><br/>✵</p><p> </p><p><br/>On Tuesday, Taeyong woke up around 9am. He glanced at his phone notifications and did a double take when he saw the one saying: <em>your parcel has been delivered!</em> — and he was leaping out of bed in a flash.</p><p>He pulled on the first pair of sweatpants he laid his hand on and a loose fitting top, checking he looked presentable enough to walk into the lobby of his building before racing for the door. He scrambled to get it unlocked and locked again, then paced to the elevator.</p><p>Because the universe liked to see him suffer or something, the elevator happened to be coming down from the very top floor this morning. Taeyong groaned, watching the slowly decreasing numbers as he bounced on his feet. He could take the stairs, but well, it was 9am, he had no desire to make his way down an infinite amount of steps this early, so he sucked it up.</p><p>The elevator was two floors above his own when a gust of cold air swept past him. Taeyong shivered, about to put his arms up around himself but he knocked his hand into something solid before he could. He snapped his head to the side and found his vampire neighbour standing beside him. Standing <em>very close.</em></p><p>Taeyong gasped, retracting the hand he’d accidentally knocked the other with, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to!”</p><p>Johnny held up his own hands. “Don’t apologise, it was my fault,” he said, taking a small step back. “I rushed so I wouldn’t miss the elevator. I didn’t mean to surprise you.”</p><p>Taeyong silently wondered why the vampire would need to take the elevator at all when he could probably clear the stairs within five seconds. Hell, Taeyong would bet money that he could scale the <em>whole</em> building in that time. He assumed the vampire had the same excuse as himself: it was far too early to trek down those steps, even if one <em>could</em> move at the speed of a bullet train.</p><p>The doors slid open and Johnny kindly ushered Taeyong in first. He got a good look at the vampire as he joined him in the elevator and realised that the man was dressed like a goddamn, front-page magazine model at 9am. He was dressed similarly to the day he helped with Taeyong’s groceries, except this time he was wearing a large denim jacket. Denim on denim, yet he made it work.</p><p>Taeyong anxiously tugged on his sweatpants, made sure the collar of his shirt wasn’t slipping over his shoulder.</p><p>It was silent for the first few moments the elevator began to descend. Taeyong sneaked a glance at Johnny and startled when he saw that the vampire was already looking down at him.</p><p>“Hello again,” Johnny greeted. “I assume you got your groceries inside okay the other day?”</p><p>“Yes. Yeah,” Taeyong tried to laugh but his nerves made it come out jittery. “Thanks again for that, by the way.”</p><p>“It was no bother,” Johnny smiled. “Off anywhere interesting this morning?” He asked conversationally. </p><p>“Oh no — just down to the postbox. I’ve had a parcel delivered.”</p><p>“Oooh, anything exciting?” Johnny said with interest.</p><p>Taeyong felt his ears burn. He faced forward. “Yes…but I’m not so sure you would agree.”</p><p>Johnny frowned at that. “How so?” he asked, but when Taeyong didn’t say anything right away, he added, “You don’t have to tell me. Sorry if I’m being invasive.”</p><p>Taeyong looked up at the vampire, Johnny graced him with another bright smile. A few seconds ticked by.</p><p>“It’s…a stuffed bunny.” Taeyong finally mumbled, voice very quiet.</p><p>“A stuffed bunny?” Johnny parroted.</p><p>Oh yeah, vampire super hearing and shit.</p><p>“Yes,” Taeyong nodded. “It’s pink. The brand makes very nice stuffed animals.”</p><p>The silence was back, and Taeyong wondered whether he’d gone and embarrassed himself in front of the vampire enough that the man now deemed it too weird to talk to him. Taeyong felt himself beginning to bead sweat.</p><p>Ten more agonisingly long seconds, then, “Do they make stuffed dogs?” Johnny asked.</p><p>Taeyong looked at him, eyes wide. “Yes…yes they do. They make all sorts of animals. They even make stuffed food.”</p><p>“Huh,” the vampire said. “It sounds like a cool brand. I wouldn’t mind a stuffed dog.” He mused and Taeyong blinked.</p><p>A vampire wanted a dog plushie. Taeyong swore his head was starting to spin.</p><p>The elevator ding made Taeyong jump. Johnny let Taeyong walk out first again when the doors opened and he quickly paced to the postboxes. It was obvious which box was Taeyong’s, his parcel was half hanging out of it because it was so large.</p><p>“Woah, I didn’t realise it was that big.” Johnny commented from behind him.</p><p>Taeyong wrestled the package out of his postbox, holding it under his arm whilst he locked the door again. Johnny was eyeing the parcel curiously when he turned back around. Taeyong bit his bottom lip.</p><p>“Do you…want to see it?” He asked, feeling just as ridiculous as he thought he would once the words were out.</p><p>Johnny chuckled. “I have to say, my interest <em>is</em> piqued,” he said. “Sure, why not.”</p><p>Taeyong wasted no time in tearing the plastic wrapping open, secretly thankful Johnny agreed as now he had a reason to open it sooner. And Taeyong tried to suppress it, he really did, but the moment he saw the fluffy, pink head of his brand new stuffed bunny, a noise akin to a squeal lodged itself in his throat.</p><p>It was exactly like the pictures and so incredibly soft. The sound of Johnny’s laughter made Taeyong look back up at the other.</p><p>“Okay, it is pretty cute,” the vampire said. “I can see why you would want it. Is it soft?” he asked and Taeyong nodded, then, slowly held the bunny towards Johnny. The vampire looked stunned for a moment, then he took a step closer, reaching out a hand and running his fingers down the bunny’s very long, fluffy ear. “Oh, wow. I wouldn’t be opposed to using that as a pillow.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought too!” Taeyong agreed, and he would have been embarrassed at his volume had Johnny not been grinning back at him.</p><p>Johnny ran his hand down the side of the bunny, eyes searching until he had a hold of the label stitched to its side. “Jellycat? That’s the brand name?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes. I brought this from the official store online.”</p><p>Johnny hummed. “Good to know. I’ll look them up later,” he then pointed to the building doors. “Sorry to dip, but I’m meeting with a friend. It was nice talking to you again, Taeyong. Thanks for letting me see your new bunny.” The vampire smiled, just as warm and kind as all the other times.</p><p>“Yes— you too! Goodbye.” Taeyong waved as Johnny headed out. A ball of warmth pooled in Taeyong’s stomach as the vampire waved back.</p><p>Taeyong looked at his bunny again, found a little embroidered heart stitched onto its chest that he hadn’t noticed in the pictures. Huh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✵</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five whole weeks went by in a flash. They were a blur of work, TV and cooking for the most part. He spoke to Ten on the phone a couple of times, his friend telling him about the fashion show he and his team were gearing up for. His friend also asked for updates on his new neighbour, to which Taeyong kept the details vague and Ten expressed that he was glad Taeyong wasn’t still being overdramatic about living next to a vampire (“Would you look at that, he turned out to be a nice guy. See, proof that everything I say is factual.”</p><p>“Shut up, Ten.” Taeyong had said, though secretly, he was glad he’d stopped being so obstinate too.)</p><p>Speaking of the vampire, he did see Johnny quite regularly in the passing weeks, as to be expected since they were neighbours. The majority of their encounters happened in the lobby of the building when they were either coming or going. They shared friendly greetings, Johnny always seemed to have a smile on his face when he spoke to Taeyong, it was rather infectious, Taeyong could never help but smile back.</p><p>They happened to be on the same elevator ride a few times too, but their conversations were usually brief, breaking off once they reached their floor. Taeyong found Johnny easy to talk to though. The vampire kept up with Taeyong’s stumbling and didn’t seem bothered that Taeyong had a habit of continuously embarrassing himself by saying stupid things. Johnny would laugh, but never mockingly, and then assure Taeyong after that there was nothing to worry about.</p><p>It didn't take long for Taeyong to become comfortable in the vampire's presence. The twinge of unease that would settle in his stomach soon dissipated the more they bumped into each other, and that was all down to Johnny's cheerful personality, Taeyong concluded. On top of being kind and generally pleasant company, Johnny was also very witty. The vampire seemed to enjoy making Taeyong laugh, even if some of the things he joked about were at his own expense.</p><p>Taeyong found out a bit more about Johnny during that time too. They were mainly mundane things, such as certain food he was partial to (“Wait, you can actually <em>eat</em> food?” Taeyong had blurted out when Johnny told him about liking triple chocolate chip cookies. His cheeks had grown red at a record rate as he scrambled to apologise for being so blunt. Johnny had just chuckled, like he always did when Taeyong said something clueless, and waved him off.</p><p>“Yes, vampires can eat food,” Johnny had informed around another laugh. “It doesn’t do anything to satiate our hunger and there’s not much nutritional value, but it still tastes good.”) — as well as a couple of hobbies the vampire enjoyed, playing the piano being the one that stood out and sending a jolt of <em>something</em> shooting up Taeyong’s spine that he would rather not think about.</p><p>He was also fact-dropped some things about vampires, or at least <em>Johnny's</em> vampire-ness. Taeyong discovered that Johnny only needed to feed once a month — a whopping half-gallon of <em>blood.</em> Johnny informed that all the blood he drank was donated, government distributed stuff, unless he happened upon 'some luck', as he called it. Meaning he happened upon a human willing to let him feed from them, Taeyong pieced together.</p><p>("Half a gallon of blood? From a <em>person?"</em> Taeyong had asked, eyes wide as the elevator doors shut.</p><p>"Oh no, no!" Johnny rushed to confirm. "Only half a gallon if it's <em>donated.</em> Blood straight from a human is incredibly rich, you don't need nearly as much if you feed directly from the person."</p><p>That was a somewhat comforting thought.)</p><p>They got into a particularly riveting conversation about Jellycat plushies on a ride up to their floor one day. Johnny mentioned that he did in fact look on the website and found himself a dog plushie he’d said he had wanted. Taeyong was so engrossed he didn’t realise they’d been standing outside his own apartment for a good five minutes to carry on talking. He had looked at his door, then back at Johnny. He had liked speaking with the other, but he thought inviting him into his apartment might have been boarding on inappropriate, somehow. He wasn’t so sure they were <em>that</em> friendly yet. Whatever level 'that' might have been. Johnny seemed to share the same sentiment anyway, as he politely bid him farewell, saying they would pick up the conversation again the next time they bumped into each other.</p><p>Taeyong had aimlessly scrolled through Netflix that evening, something dangerously close to <em>yearning</em> swirling in his chest that he did his utmost to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>Another Friday soon rolled round again. Taeyong hadn’t left the confinement of his apartment building for a few days and he was feeling disgusted with himself. Luckily, Doyoung texted him that morning, asking if he wanted to meet up for some food after he’d finished work. Taeyong readily agreed.</p><p>He found his friend at their usual table when he first walked into the <em>Noodle Shack.</em> Doyoung was still in his work clothes, suit jacket thrown over his chair and tie loosened around his neck. He gave Taeyong a hug and pointed at the food he’d already ordered, telling Taeyong to start eating because they had more portions coming soon.</p><p>It had been a few weeks since he’d last seen Doyoung. His friend was a big shot manager at a marketing company so a lot of his time was taken up by work. Still, they always made sure they never went too long without meeting up for a drink or some food.</p><p>Doyoung spoke about boring business things Taeyong couldn’t make sense of as well as some general life updates; his parents, his brother, the ex who shall not be named — to name a few. When Doyoung asked Taeyong if anything interesting had occurred recently, Taeyong bit the inside of his cheek.</p><p>He couldn’t recall ever speaking with Doyoung about vampires. They’d never really had a reason to. Taeyong didn’t know what Doyoung’s opinion of them were, whether he didn’t mind them or was bunched with those people that went as far as referring to them as <em>spawns of Satan.</em> He assumed his friend would have mentioned his hatred of vampires by now if he had been one of those people, so Taeyong told him about his new neighbour.</p><p>“A vampire?” Doyoung’s eyes went comically wide, his voice high. “I’m surprised he found a place. A lot of property managers round here are picky about them.” he said. Taeyong knew as much. “What’s he like? Have you talked to him?”</p><p>“He’s nice,” Taeyong said, picking at his food with his chopsticks. “We’ve talked quite a lot. He first came round to apologise for making noise while moving in. He helped carry my groceries up to my apartment once too.”</p><p>He didn’t tell Doyoung about showing Johnny his stuffed bunny, or the fact they’d once had a full length conversation about plushies, because he thought his friend would make fun of both him <em>and</em> the vampire about it — Taeyong wouldn’t want to out the vampire as a plushie enthusiast to someone he didn’t know. That would have been rude.</p><p>“He carried your bags? Well doesn’t that sound like something straight out of a romance movie.” Doyoung teased.</p><p>Taeyong scowled. “It doesn’t. He was just being nice.”</p><p>“Hm. Is he hot?” Doyoung asked.</p><p>“Why does everyone keep asking me that!” Taeyong said, throwing a hand up in exasperation. “Also why does it matter?”</p><p>“That means he is,” Doyoung grinned as Taeyong frowned. “And everyone? Who else has asked you that?”</p><p>“Well, just Ten, when I called him to tell him I’m neighbours with a vampire.” </p><p>Doyoung snorted. “Ah, I should have guessed.”</p><p>The conversation slowly drifted away from Taeyong’s new, (attractive), vampire neighbour and it wasn’t too much later until they were back outside in the cold night air, standing beside Doyoung’s car.</p><p>“You want to come back to mine for a bit?” Taeyong asked, not wanting to part with his friend just yet. Doyoung looked at his watch, then with a smile, turned back to Taeyong.</p><p>“Sure. You’ve got beer at yours, right?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>✵</p><p> </p><p><br/>Taeyong swore he could hear music as the elevator climbed the floors. His suspicions were confirmed when the doors slid open. The music was coming from his floor. If Taeyong didn’t know any better, he would have assumed it was coming from his own apartment, but he easily caught sight of the balloons taped to Johnny’s front door, the tinsel streamers stuck around the frame.</p><p>“Wow, a party? That’s the new neighbour’s place, right?” Doyoung said as they walked closer.</p><p>They were in arms reach of Taeyong apartment when the party door suddenly opened and out walked a man that wasn’t Johnny. This man was also tall though, wearing some slim fitting jeans and a black leather jacket. He turned his head, eyes widening a fraction when he caught sight of Taeyong and Doyoung, and then his lips spread into a smile.</p><p><em>Fangs.</em> Another vampire. Johnny had been living here for over a month, Taeyong had yet to see another vampire up until this point.</p><p>“Hey,” the new vampire called, taking a couple of steps towards them before leaning his shoulder against the wall. Taeyong noticed that this vampire had dimples. Actual dimples. “Are you two here for the party?” He asked.</p><p>“N-No,” Taeyong managed, jingling his keys. “Just heading home.” He said lamely.</p><p>The vampire’s eyes lit up. “Oh, you’re Johnny’s neighbours?”</p><p>“He is, I’m not. I’m just visiting.” Doyoung said and Taeyong gawked at his friend. Doyoung had a dopey smile on his face as he looked at the stranger. The unfamiliar vampire seemed to be looking back at Doyoung with the same sort of interest.</p><p>“Well, you’re welcome to join the party, if you want,” the vampire smiled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “There’s plenty of alcohol. I’m sure Johnny wouldn’t mind two additions.” He gave Doyoung a very obvious once over. Doyoung grabbed onto Taeyong’s arm with a little more force than necessary.</p><p>“That sounds like fun,” Doyoung said, oblivious to the eyes Taeyong was boring into the side of his face. “Can you give us, like, thirty minutes?”</p><p>The vampire pushed himself off the wall, walking closer. He wasn’t as tall as Johnny, but just as broad. Taeyong felt like he should be intimidated, but the man had <em>dimples.</em> He was also unfairly attractive — he could somewhat understand Doyoung’s sudden forwardness.</p><p>“Sure,” the vampire said as he stopped in front of Doyoung. His friend gripped his arm tighter. “I’m just heading out for a moment. I can wait for you out here, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Sure,” Doyoung shot back, a knowing grin on his face. “I’m Doyoung, by the way.” He introduced, and Taeyong gaped at him. Unbelievable.</p><p>The vampire smiled. “Jaehyun.” He introduced himself, then looked behind him at Taeyong.</p><p>“Taeyong.” Doyoung introduced on his behalf. Taeyong’s noise of protest was silenced by Doyoung squeezing his arm again.</p><p>“Well then, I guess I’ll see you both in a few.” Jaehyun said, giving Doyoung one last, lingering look before heading for the elevator.</p><p>When the vampire stepped in, Doyoung hurriedly pushed Taeyong into his apartment.</p><p>“What the hell was that?!” Taeyong shouted once the door was closed.</p><p>“Did you fucking <em>see</em> that man?!” Doyoung shouted back. “Holy shit, I don’t think I’ve seen someone so hot in my life.” He said, holding a dramatic hand to his forehead. Taeyong rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, he was hot,” Taeyong grumbled. “He was also a complete <em>stranger.”</em></p><p>“Not entirely. He seems to know your neighbour, Johnny. I’m not gonna lie, I thought he <em>was</em> Johnny at first. I was about to steal your neighbour off you.”</p><p>Taeyong spluttered. “What do you mean <em>‘off me’?</em> Even if that was Johnny, I would have let you have him,” Taeyong folded his arms, ignoring the small, distant voice in his head that disagreed with that statement. “You’re totally going to get off with that guy tonight, aren’t you?” He arched an eyebrow and his friend’s face split into a devilish grin.</p><p>“If I play my cards right, yeah,” Doyoung turned Taeyong around, pushing him towards his bedroom. “I’m going to need to borrow some of your clothes, can’t attend a party looking like a businessman. I’m gonna need to shower quickly too. Oh, also! Have you got a spare toothbrush?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✵</p><p> </p><p><br/>Taeyong second guessed the party approximately four times whilst they were freshening up. Doyoung was insistent, telling Taeyong not to be so moody and loosen up (“We were literally just going to drink in your apartment anyway.” Doyoung said. “Why not drink with a nice view, too?” He winked.).</p><p>He managed to subtly ask Doyoung about his thoughts on the whole vampire thing as his friend was fixing his hair, still damp from his shower.</p><p>“Am I bothered that the guy’s a vampire, do you mean?” He asked and Taeyong nodded. “No. I mean, I’ve never hooked up with a vampire before, but I guess it’s not that much different than hooking up with a regular dude. He could be an alien for all I care. He’s hot, that’s literally <em>all</em> I care about right now.” He said very nonchalantly, and Taeyong hummed in thought.</p><p>Doyoung was usually quite brazen about these kinds of things, but hearing him talk about a vampire that way was…different. He seemed to have no qualms about what he was jumping into. Not that Taeyong had an encyclopaedia of what to expect when hooking up with vampires or anything, but he would have expected his friend to be a little more wary <em>at least.</em></p><p>“Put on those ripped jeans,” Doyoung said, pointing at the black jeans Taeyong held in his hand. “They make your legs look good. You’d definitely get some attention in those.”</p><p>“I don’t want attention.” Taeyong grumbled but it was a half lie. The notion that his friend was more than likely hooking up with someone tonight did leave a pang of jealousy simmering in his gut, he had to admit. But Taeyong also had an inkling that that majority (if not all) of the people next door would in fact be vampires. Taeyong wasn’t entirely sure he wanted the attention of however many vampires were in Johnny’s apartment.</p><p>Hell, he’d only just become accustomed with <em>one</em> vampire in his vicinity.</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Doyoung shrugged, messing around with the buttons on the shirt Taeyong borrowed him. After a moment’s thought, Taeyong grabbed the black jeans, quickly pulling them on when he realised their thirty minutes were drawing to a close.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung walked out of the apartment first, and just like he had said, Jaehyun was standing by the door. The vampire snagged his bottom lip between his teeth when he saw Doyoung, eyes raking over his frame appreciatively.</p><p>“Hello again,” he said, voice low. “You look good. Care to follow me, you two?” He asked, then boldly grabbed Doyoung’s wrist, tugging him in the direction of Johnny’s apartment. Doyoung clearly didn’t mind the action, his smile only got bigger as he followed the vampire. Taeyong rolled his eyes again, locking his door and joining them both.</p><p>Johnny’s apartment was <em>full</em> of people.</p><p>There were balloons and streamers everywhere, the music was considerably louder now he was inside and Taeyong couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. He looked around and it seemed like every person he saw had a pair of fangs. He didn’t think he’d seen so many vampires in his <em>life,</em> let alone at one time.</p><p>Surely there weren’t this many vampires residing in town. If there were, Taeyong had been horribly ignorant to that fact for a <em>very</em> long time.</p><p>Jaehyun pushed his way further into the apartment, and Taeyong stuck close to his friend as he was led by the vampire. A lot of people greeted Jaehyun as they passed by, giving him fist bumps and pats on the shoulder. A lot of people also looked at Taeyong and Doyoung, eyes sharp and curious gazes lingering. Taeyong caught one man licking his lips, and he quickly plastered himself to Doyoung's back.</p><p>They made it to the kitchen and Jaehyun threw up a hand, “Johnny!” He called over the music. He weaved them around the bodies refilling their cups with alcohol to the far counter, and Taeyong promptly <em>blanked.</em></p><p>Johnny was there alright. His neighbour was leaning against his kitchen counter with a beer bottle in his hand and a man and a woman on either side of him. His hair was swept back off his face save for a few strands hanging over his forehead. His eyes were most certainly lined with kohl, giving him a wicked edge. And his <em>outfit,</em> Taeyong was aware he was staring right at the exposed skin of the vampire’s collarbones and the <em>glimpse</em> of his upper chest, but he couldn’t find himself to care. Johnny wore a loose, black shirt with a dangerous amount of buttons undone, as well as a wonderfully fitting pair of black jeans that hugged his long legs.</p><p>“I brought some more guests, you don’t mind, right?” Jaehyun asked, though it didn’t really sound like a question, like he knew Johnny wouldn’t mind either way.</p><p>Johnny looked at Jaehyun, then at Doyoung, then finally his eyes fell to Taeyong. The vampire visibly perked up, pushing himself away from the counter and taking a step towards the three of them, a smile taking over his face.</p><p>“Don’t mind at all,” Johnny said, fist bumping Jaehyun and bowing his head at Doyoung. “The more the merrier.”</p><p>Taeyong was so busy ogling Johnny that he didn’t notice Doyoung furiously jabbing his side for a good few seconds. <em>“He’s that hot and you didn’t tell me?!”</em> He whisper-shouted in his ear.</p><p>Before Taeyong could answer, his friend’s arm was being tugged again by Jaehyun. “Wanna go get a drink?” The vampire asked his friend. Doyoung smiled at him, then quickly rounded on Taeyong.</p><p>“You better get on that. I’ll actually kill you if you pass that man up,” Doyoung warned. “I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” He added before he was pulled away into the crowd.</p><p>Taeyong swallowed, nerves making themselves fully known now that his friend had left.</p><p>“Hello, Taeyong,” Johnny said. Taeyong turned, the vampire was looking down at him with a soft smile. His two friends, the man and the woman, were staring at Taeyong under their brows behind him, like they were trying to figure him out. Taeyong felt his collar grow hot, anxiety prickling. “What a pleasant surprise, seeing you here. I did swing by earlier on to invite you, but I don’t think you were home when I knocked.”</p><p>Taeyong forced himself to smile back. “Y-Yeah. Me and my friend went out for food. We bumped into uh— Jaehyun on our way back.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad you did,” Johnny grinned. “Can I get you a drink?”</p><p>He waited for Taeyong to nod before he turned around. Taeyong saw him jerk his head at his current company and the two people walked away without saying a word, giving Taeyong a final look before they disappeared into the crowd too.</p><p>Johnny beckoned him forward and produced a beer bottle seemingly out of thin air. Taeyong slid into the free space beside the vampire, leaning back against the counter and accepting the drink with a small thanks. Johnny settled back too and Taeyong was hyper aware of how close they were standing.</p><p>He took a sip of his beer to distract himself. He noticed that his bottle was different to Johnny’s. In fact, he didn’t think he’d <em>ever</em> seen Johnny’s brand of beer before.</p><p>“What kind of beer is that?” He asked curiously.</p><p>Johnny eyed his own bottle. “A beer tailored for vampires.” He raised a brow before he took a swig of the drink.</p><p>“Oh,” Taeyong pondered. “As in like…blood and stuff?” He asked, then wondered whether that was a stupid thing to ask. It was confirmed when Johnny choked around his drink with a laugh.</p><p>“No, no,” he chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “The alcohol content is higher. I’m not sure what would happen if a human drank it, but I don’t like the idea of possibly putting my neighbour in a coma, so you can’t have any, sorry.”</p><p>“No, that’s ok. But woah,” Taeyong murmured. “I didn’t know vampires had a higher alcohol tolerance.”</p><p>“Yeah, it takes a lot for us to actually get drunk. Normal beer is like a soft drink for us. Some vampires still prefer the original stuff though.” Johnny informed and Taeyong hummed.</p><p>He sipped at his drink, feeling the vibrations of the music through his feet. Johnny was greeting different people as they passed by, downing his own drink before Taeyong even got through half of his. </p><p>Taeyong looked around, hoping to spot Doyoung in the sea of moving bodies. It was futile, faces began to blend together after a while. Taeyong bit his lip. He liked to keep tabs on his friends whenever they went out, just in case, but instead of the very familiar clubs they went to, they were now somewhere new, and Doyoung had knowingly wandered off with a man he was <em>barely</em> acquaintances with. Taeyong couldn’t help but feel anxious. He turned to the vampire beside him.</p><p>“Johnny?” he asked quietly, voice almost drowned out by the music. Johnny still heard him, leaning down a little to show he was listening. “That man, Jaehyun,” he started. “Is he…do you know him well?” </p><p>Another smile spread over Johnny’s face, the vampire nodded eagerly. “Of course! Jaehyun has been my closest friend for years.”</p><p>Taeyong relaxed a little at that. </p><p>“So my friend, he will be okay with him?”</p><p>Johnny turned to face him, putting a hand on Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong ignored the way the touch made his skin tingle. “I would trust Jaehyun with my life,” Johnny said seriously, seemingly knowing what Taeyong was getting at. “Your friend will be fine with him, honestly.”</p><p>Taeyong let out a sigh. “Thank you.” He murmured.</p><p>“You’re welcome. You seem a little tense. Was that the reason why?” Johnny asked, brows ticked down and voice concerned. He leaned back against the counter again, picking up a new beer.</p><p>“Partly,” Taeyong picked at the label on his bottle. “Sorry. I’m just. I dunno. I’m kind of out of my comfort zone right now.”</p><p>“What’s with you and apologising? I always say there’s no need,” Johnny said. “And hey, you don’t <em>have</em> to stay, you know. Jaehyun can be quite pushy, I’m not sure if he pushed you into coming round or not, but you <em>can</em> leave if you really want.”</p><p>Taeyong snorted. “What, and sit at home moping by myself while my friend hooks up with someone?”</p><p>Johnny tilted his head, looking amused. “That does sound like a pretty sad Friday night, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Exactly. So, here I am.”</p><p>“Here you are,” Johnny confirmed. “Apparently out of your comfort zone, though. Your friend is having a good time. Shouldn’t you be doing the same?”</p><p>“I guess. I’m not as good at these things as he is though.” Taeyong shrugged.</p><p>“Hm. Are you nervous because there’s a lot of vampires here?” Johnny only laughed when Taeyong looked at him wide-eyed. “Don’t worry. It’s understandable. Not many humans hang out with so many vampires, and I can tell you were never overly acquainted with my kind in the first place.”</p><p>Taeyong looked down at his shoes. He couldn’t even deny it. A few weeks back, Taeyong probably wouldn’t have set <em>foot</em> in an apartment full of vampires. He supposed a few things had changed. For one he had met Johnny, and the man had aided considerably in helping Taeyong shake off a damaging mindset he’d once carelessly applied to all vampires. But a few weeks wasn’t an awful long time, and Taeyong couldn’t help feeling nervous around so many of Johnny’s kind.</p><p>“I know,” he sighed. “I’m sorry, I really don’t mean to come across as rude. I promise I’m not trying to be.”</p><p><em>“I told you,</em> it’s fine,” Johnny assured, and Taeyong didn’t miss the way the vampire edged closer to him. “And you’re not being rude. You’ve been a lot more respectful than some other humans I’ve come across before. You’re handling being at a vampire rave pretty well, I’d say.”</p><p>Taeyong wasn’t so sure about those statements, but he returned Johnny’s reassuring smile nonetheless.</p><p>“And I’m not sure if it helps,” Johnny continued. “But I promise that you are safe here. I wouldn’t have come to invite you if I thought otherwise.”</p><p>Taeyong searched Johnny’s face, found nothing but sincerity.</p><p>“Thank you, Johnny.” He murmured, hoping he sounded as appreciative as he was. Johnny bowed his head.</p><p>“So,” the vampire said after a few beats, leaning down again so Taeyong could hear him. “Since you’re decidedly sticking around, I think you should try and enjoy yourself. I could help you, if you like.”</p><p>Johnny gave him a look then, and if Taeyong hadn’t been paying attention, he probably would have missed it. Johnny’s eyes trailed down his body, the action was only brief, yet so pointed when Johnny met his eyes again that Taeyong felt heat flicker under his skin.</p><p>Taeyong hummed. “Help how?” He asked, feeling a little brave.</p><p>Johnny smiled but it was different. Whereas his other smiles were warm and welcoming, this one was a breath away from a smirk, <em>sly.</em></p><p>“Do you like dancing?”</p><p>Taeyong looked at the other man for a long moment.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Johnny abandoned his beer to offer Taeyong a hand. Taeyong set his bottle down too, then slowly, hesitantly, grabbed onto the vampire’s hand. His skin was wonderfully soft and his grip was gentle. He pulled Taeyong away from the counter and through the kitchen. Everyone effortlessly stepped out of the vampire’s way as they made their way into what Taeyong assumed was Johnny’s living area, you know, when there wasn’t, like, a thousand people filling the space.</p><p>The vampire’s grip changed from his hand to his wrist as they pushed themselves further into the crowd, like he was making sure they wouldn’t get separated. Taeyong noticed that no one looked at him like they had done before, now that Johnny was with him. Their gazes flicked away after a second of catching his eye. Johnny managed to find a relatively free spot, quickly pulling Taeyong into his space as people danced and moved around them.</p><p>The song changed, switching from EDM to an upbeat R&amp;B track. The people around them quickly changed their style to match the new beat, blending with the music seamlessly.</p><p>“You good?” Johnny asked, voice very close to his ear. When Taeyong nodded, Johnny ran his hands from Taeyong’s upper arms down to his hands, his touch feather light, before grabbing a hold of them. He pulled them up, encouraging Taeyong to start dancing by leading his movements. “Don’t leave me dancing by myself. Relax.”</p><p>Taeyong did just that. He rolled his shoulders, easing his tense muscles, and followed Johnny’s lead. Slowly but surely, Taeyong loosened up. Taeyong enjoyed dancing, perhaps it was the only part of a night out he could do without fumbling. It didn’t take long for him to get into the rhythm, the bodies surrounding him becoming a blur, leaving him feeling enclosed yet isolated, the music being the only thing he could feel, thumping in his ears and vibrating through each line of his body. He was aware of Johnny in front of him though, the vampire's presence was unmissable.</p><p>There was a touch. Johnny’s hand against his waist. It could have been mistaken for an innocent touch, a simple brush as they both moved to the music, but then the hand was pressing against him more firmly. Every nerve in Taeyong’s body had been on edge since stepping into Johnny’s place, he certainly wasn’t imagining the slight squeeze of the vampire’s fingers.</p><p>Taeyong found Johnny’s eyes the second he looked up, felt as though the air was being knocked out of him. The vampire’s gaze was intense, and Taeyong absently wondered whether vampires had some sort of <em>bewitching</em> ability he’d not heard of, because he was finding it awfully hard to look away.</p><p>Johnny seemed to be questioning with his touch, finger’s squeezing again as he tilted his head at him, <em>is this okay?</em></p><p>Emboldened, Taeyong brought his own hand up, placing it on top of Johnny’s, a silent answer. The reaction was immediate. Johnny’s other hand came up, holding Taeyong’s waist and beginning to move their bodies in tandem. It was all too easy to fall back into a rhythm, even when the song changed and they were bumped by the people around them. It was easy to get lost in it, the heat of Johnny’s touches, that spark of electricity whenever they caught each other’s eyes.</p><p>But above the crackle of excitement in his veins, Taeyong felt something else. He realised he felt wonderfully content, here with Johnny. Even though the temperature was rising and the music only seemed to be getting louder, he felt comfortable, felt like the only person he could see in an apartment full of them was Johnny. And he revelled in the feeling of the vampire looking at him the same way, like Taeyong was all he could see too.</p><p>Testing his own bravery, Taeyong brought his arms up, draping them over Johnny’s shoulders. The vampire responded in kind, pulling Taeyong closer to him, hands falling from his waist to his hips, until they were almost chest to chest. Taeyong had been close to Johnny before, but this was noticeably different. Even though the room was dim, Taeyong could still make all of Johnny’s features; his bow lips, his straight nose, his eyes— so kind, glinting with something he couldn’t quite place.</p><p>Johnny licked his lips. The action showed his fangs and Taeyong watched, fixated, as the vampire’s tongue slowly ran over the pointed tips. Taeyong didn’t get time to process the shiver running through him before he was suddenly pulled backwards, out of Johnny’s grip. His blind panic only lasted for a moment though, as he was quickly being turned around to be met by Doyoung’s face.</p><p>His friend looked…well. <em>Ravaged</em> was probably the appropriate word. Doyoung’s hair was ruffled, like someone had been grabbing fistfuls of it, and his lips were red, swollen. It wasn’t hard to guess exactly <em>who</em> had ravaged his friend when said vampire was only standing a couple of feet behind him, looking just as flushed.</p><p>“I’m going back to Jaehyun’s.” Doyoung said.</p><p><em>“What?!”</em> Taeyong practically yelled.</p><p>“Well, to his hotel room. He lives out of town, so,” Doyoung shrugged. “I’ll text you tomorrow? Also, nice going by the way,” he nodded his head at Johnny far too obviously, then flashed both of them a grin. “Enjoy the rest of your night, Yong!” and with that he was walking away, grabbing Jaehyun’s outstretched hand disappearing into the crowd with a final wave and a giddy laugh.</p><p>Taeyong didn’t look away from the spot his friend once stood until there were hands on his waist again. He jumped, turning to see Johnny looking down at him, a small frown on his face.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked.</p><p>Taeyong nodded, bit his lip in thought.</p><p>
  <em>Your friend is having a good time. Shouldn’t you be doing the same?</em>
</p><p>“Do you…want to come over to my place?” Taeyong asked, surprised at his own forwardness. Taeyong had <em>never</em> invited someone over to his place. It was usually him getting asked that question.</p><p>It turned out his bravery was short lived, as once the words were out and Johnny didn’t say anything straight away, Taeyong’s heart began beating a little faster, wondering whether he’d just gone and screwed up whatever moment they were having.</p><p>The vampire cocked his head, eyes flicking from Taeyong’s face and down his body once, twice.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked, raising a brow. His smile was most definitely a smirk this time.</p><p>Taeyong really thought about it, “Yes.” He said, meeting the vampire’s gaze.</p><p>“Okay. Then yes, I would like to come over to your place.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✵</p><p> </p><p><br/>The sound of Taeyong’s door closing was incredibly foreboding, which was ridiculous, because Taeyong was the one who arranged this whole thing. Yet he swallowed, acutely aware that Johnny was standing in his apartment.</p><p>He tried to summon the boldness he’d had when he invited Johnny over literally just five minutes ago, but it seemed to have shrivelled up and died in his bubbling anxiety. To think he once thought inviting the vampire in to talk about <em>plushies</em> was pushing it. Now they were here for something blatantly obvious, blatantly more suggestive.</p><p>Taeyong turned around, back against the door and let out a short breath when he noticed Johnny wasn’t even looking at him. The vampire was surveying his apartment, eyes darting from Taeyong’s multitude of shelves in the living area stacked high with DVDs to the various cooking utensils displayed across his kitchen counter.</p><p>Johnny suddenly stopped. He turned his head, back still to him, “You’re nervous.” he said. Not a question.</p><p>Ah right, vampire super hearing and shit. No doubt he could hear the pulse thundering in Taeyong’s ears, Taeyong could barely hear himself think.</p><p>“Sorry,” Taeyong said quickly. Johnny turned at that, and Taeyong must have appeared as jittery as he felt because the vampire gave him a sympathetic look, hands in his pockets.</p><p><em>“Stop that,”</em> he admonished, but there was a smile on his face. “Look, if you want me to leave, I under—“</p><p>“No!” Taeyong interjected, because despite his nerves, he really didn’t want the other to leave. “I don’t want you to go, really. I’m sorry. This is just the first time I’ve…”</p><p>Johnny took a slow step towards him. “You’ve…?” He prodded.</p><p>“Invited someone over.” Taeyong murmured.</p><p>Another step, a flash of surprise on Johnny’s face. “Really? I’m the first? Well, isn’t that an honour.”</p><p>Taeyong huffed a dry laugh. <em>“Hardly.</em> It’s probably not hard to guess why I’ve not done this before. I’m really bad at this.”</p><p>Johnny stepped right into his space, hands still in his pockets, head cocked to the side and honey eyes shining. “You’re just nervous. There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>“There is if it’s killing the mood.”</p><p>“Alright, then let’s help you relax,” Johnny suggested. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>Taeyong paused. “As in like…” he trailed off, feeling his ears burn.</p><p>“As in anything. I’m open to whatever you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>Taeyong cursed his nerves. Still, under his apprehension there was that same flicker of heat, a ball in the pit of his stomach that only burned hotter the longer Johnny looked down at him. Taeyong’s eyes flit down to Johnny’s lips, and he knew the vampire caught it because the corner of his mouth twitched. Twitched, yet he remained where he was, waiting. Taeyong sucked in a breath.</p><p>“Please,” he said, voice barely above a whisper, hoping it would convey what he really wanted to say, what he wanted to <em>do.</em></p><p>Johnny got it. He moved fast. It took less than a second for his hands to cup Taeyong’s face, even less for him to bring their lips together.</p><p>Taeyong gasped, his own hands shooting up to wrap around Johnny’s neck, fingers threading through the hair at his nape. Johnny’s kisses were akin to a tidal wave; rolling, slowly building up before crashing back down, and Taeyong couldn’t help but be pulled under the flow, kissing him back with just as much vigour.</p><p>It had been a long time since Taeyong last kissed someone. He’d almost forgotten the thrill of it, the notion that someone wanted him just as much. So much so that they couldn’t keep their hands off him, that the only time they pulled away was for a quick gasp of air before they dived back in, craving his lips. Johnny did it all, pinning Taeyong against the door as he kissed him deeper, gliding his tongue over the seam of Taeyong’s lips, asking. Taeyong answered, opened his mouth and let the other <em>take.</em></p><p>Taeyong was so lost in senses that it took him a moment to realise Johnny had pulled back. The vampire’s lips were red, glossy and swollen, and Taeyong had done a number on his hair, but most notably— his eyes had changed.</p><p>Johnny’s eyes were solid<em> black.</em></p><p>“Y-Your eyes.” Taeyong murmured dumbly, hands still around the vampire’s neck.</p><p>Johnny frowned, black irises glinting. Then he paused, closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, they were back to honey brown.</p><p>“Sorry,” Johnny breathed. His hands moved from Taeyong’s face, sliding down his body until he had a hold of his waist. “It happens without me realising sometimes. Usually when I’m feeding though, not when…” He trailed off, thumbs stroking Taeyong’s sides.</p><p>“Not when you’ve kissed someone senseless?” Taeyong grinned.</p><p>Johnny chuckled, bowing his head. “Yeah. You just smell…<em>really</em> good.”</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widened.</p><p>Much to popular belief, Taeyong wasn’t <em>all</em> naïve when it came to vampires. He was aware that on top of every other inhuman ability vampire’s possessed, they also had an incredible sense of smell, specifically used for when they needed to satiate their hunger.</p><p>Knowing that he (more so, <em>his blood)</em> smelt good to Johnny though was…something. He supposed himself from a month ago might have (see: most definitely) freaked out about it, but Taeyong <em>right now</em>…he felt strangely empowered by it.</p><p>“I do?” He asked the vampire, looking up at him from under his lashes.</p><p>“More than you can imagine,” Johnny said, the slight roughness in his voice accompanied by a squeeze to Taeyong’s waist. “Sorry,” he breathed again. “That was probably inappropriate of me.”</p><p>“More inappropriate than defiling me at my front door?” Taeyong questioned.</p><p>Johnny’s eyebrows shot up. “Can’t be nervous anymore if you’re teasing me like that,” he leaned in again, capturing Taeyong’s mouth in another kiss. “And I wouldn’t say <em>defiling</em>…not yet, anyway.” </p><p>Taeyong’s stomach did a flip.</p><p>“Unless you don’t—?” Johnny said, looking worried for a moment.</p><p>“I do,” Taeyong rushed to confirm, and felt blood rush to his cheeks just as fast. He nodded, more sure of himself, “I do.”</p><p>Johnny smiled. “Not that your open-plan apartment isn’t lovely, but wouldn’t you prefer somewhere less— <em>open?”</em></p><p>Taeyong found himself laughing. He took Johnny’s hands, leading him backwards around the kitchen island before pulling him towards his bedroom door.</p><p>Thankfully, him and Doyoung had left his room in a decent-ish state before heading out. Not that he had much time to assess the untidiness of his room; Johnny was on him again, stealing the air from his lungs with more kisses. Taeyong couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up his throat, nor the butterflies that swarmed his stomach as the vampire blindly walked them to the bed. Taeyong fell back and Johnny followed, guiding them up the mattress until Taeyong’s head was nestled in the pillows.</p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Johnny murmured, breaking away from the assault on Taeyong’s lips to press kisses into his jaw, his neck, trailing lower, open mouthed, and Taeyong’s stomach fluttered again. </p><p>“Johnny,” Taeyong whined, threading a hand into the vampire’s hair. Johnny didn’t stay by his neck too long, and Taeyong covertly wondered whether that had anything to do with the obvious, but then Johnny was leaving wet kisses against his exposed collarbone and the thought was expelled by a hard shudder. <em> “Johnny—</em> please.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Johnny asked, moving back up so they were face to face. “I said I’m open to whatever you’re comfortable with, so name it.”</p><p>“J-Just like that?” Taeyong stuttered and Johnny grinned, biting his lip like he was trying to keep himself from laughing.</p><p>“Just like that,” he confirmed. “How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?”</p><p>Taeyong pursed his lips, feeling his cheeks <em>flame</em>. “I want…you.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Whereas that’s extremely flattering,” Johnny said, his eyes darkening a fraction. “That’s not very specific. Too shy to say what you <em>actually</em> want, hm?” He teased, voice lilting as he tapped a finger against Taeyong’s red cheek.</p><p><em>“Johnny,”</em> Taeyong warned, though it came out more of a whine.</p><p>“Alright, I’m sorry,” Johnny chuckled, giving him a chaste kiss before he knelt back between Taeyong’s legs. “Tell you what, you just speak up if you don’t like anything I’m about to do, okay?”</p><p>Taeyong nodded, then paused. He was about to ask Johnny exactly <em>what</em> he was doing but the other’s hands were already at his shirt collar, deftly undoing each button before exposing his chest. Taeyong pulled himself up, about to shake off the material entirely but Johnny pushed him back down. The vampire gave him a look, a very clear: <em>stay still</em> if Taeyong had ever seen one, then he leaned down to press his lips against Taeyong’s nipple.</p><p>The suddenness of the action had Taeyong’s back arching. Johnny just pushed him down again, gliding his tongue over the bud before he began moving down, leaving more open mouthed kisses in his wake. Johnny truly left no place untouched; he kissed along Taeyong’s stomach, moved back to press more into the expanse of his chest then spent a leg-trembling amount of time <em>solely</em> on his nipples. Taeyong had always been sensitive there, could never take a lot before it became too much, yet Johnny seemed adamant on ruining him from this alone.</p><p>Like the vampire he was, he picked up on every little sound Taeyong let slip, and they only seemed to egg him on, to swirl his tongue in a different way or <em>suck</em> just that bit harder. Even Taeyong grabbing fistfuls of his hair didn’t distract him from his task (a particularly rough tug made Johnny groan, deep and guttural, and the vampire had returned the favour by rolling his hips into Taeyong’s, amping up the heat all the more).</p><p><em>“Johnny,”</em> Taeyong finally managed. “Please— can I take these off?” He asked, hand reaching for the button of his jeans between their bodies.</p><p>Johnny took over for him, leaning back so he could undo his pants too. Taeyong finally got his shirt off whilst Johnny worked on his zipper. The vampire was careful, pulling it slowly over the obvious tent pressing against the front of his pants before he tugged them off altogether. As soon as they hit the floor, Johnny’s hands immediately grabbed a hold of his bare thighs.</p><p>“You’ve got nice legs,” the vampire murmured, low and appreciative as his fingers squeezed.</p><p>“You’re a leg man too?” Taeyong said, voice far too jittery from Johnny’s previous ministrations to be able to pull off the quip.</p><p>Johnny arched a brow, hands running up and down his legs slowly. “As well as what?”</p><p>“Well,” Taeyong murmured, looking down at his own chest, nipples red, some patches of skin noticeably blotchy, definitely going to leave bruises. “I figured you were also a — <em>chest</em> — guy.”</p><p>Johnny’s lips quirked. He let out a breathy laugh. “I wouldn’t say I’m a <em>chest guy,</em> but yours is pretty, so I took the opportunity. You also seemed to quite enjoy it.”</p><p>“You were ruthless.” Taeyong frowned. It only earned him another laugh.</p><p>“Hm, then I suppose you won’t like what I’m going to do now, either.”</p><p>Again, Taeyong didn’t get time to question Johnny’s statement before the man was moving. Taeyong could only watch as the vampire settled between his legs, flat on his stomach. He was only inches away from Taeyong’s cock, still confined in his boxers. Taeyong assumed Johnny would get rid of those too, but instead, he turned his attention to his inner thigh.</p><p>It started with a kiss, soft and light, then suddenly he was grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh, eliciting a surprised moan from Taeyong. Johnny repeated the action, feather light kisses, then a slow scrape of his teeth. Taeyong’s legs already began to shake, the quick changes in sensations were as delicious as they were frustrating. He would just get into the feeling of Johnny’s lips, so close to his crotch, <em>so soft</em> and gentle, then the pinch would snap him out of it, leave his cock twitching.</p><p>Johnny eventually moved to his other thigh and did it all over again. His hands had moved to Taeyong’s hips at some point, holding him down as he continued his assault, leaving red streaks and small bruises, swiping his tongue over abused skin.</p><p>“You mark so easily,” Johnny said, failing to suppress a groan. “You’d look so pretty if I bit you here.”</p><p>Taeyong tensed up, a jolt arousal under the initial shock. It wasn’t hard to guess Johnny was talking about <em>that</em> kind of bite.</p><p>Johnny seemed to realise what he’d just said, as he was quick to look up at Taeyong, “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>“Y-You can do that— <em>there?”</em> Taeyong breathed instead, all too curious.</p><p>“What, bite you here?” Johnny asked, tapping his inner thigh. Taeyong nodded and a very slow, sly smile spread across the vampire’s face. “Oh, <em>pretty,”</em> he said, and Taeyong withstood the urge to whine. “You can be bitten anywhere you like. Some areas are more pleasurable than others. The inner thigh is one of the most satisfying, so I’m told. Extremely sensitive, lots of flesh.”</p><p><em>Pleasurable.</em> The word rang in Taeyong’s head. Never in his life had he even <em>entertained</em> the idea of a vampire biting him, the thought of it alone terrifying. But the idea of Johnny doing it, teeth sinking in after having sucked bruises into his skin, was one that was beginning to crowd his thoughts, adding to the heavy cloud of arousal.</p><p>“I-I want that,” Taeyong said. <em>“Johnny.”</em></p><p>The vampire’s eyes widened. He sat up, moving so he could kiss Taeyong’s lips again, sweet.</p><p>“That’s not a good idea, pretty. I don’t think you’re ready for that,” he said. “You’d get too overwhelmed. Can’t go ahead and blow my chances so soon.”</p><p>Johnny kissed him again, silencing any sort of protest. Then, his hand moved down, cupping Taeyong over his boxers.</p><p>
  <em>“Johnny!”</em>
</p><p>“I’ve been teasing you for a while,” the vampire grinned, applying pressure. “Would you like some help with this now?”</p><p>Taeyong nodded frantically, then grabbed Johnny’s shirt, tugging at the material. “Take this off.”</p><p>Johnny did just that, letting the satin slip off his shoulders before he tossed it onto the floor, and Taeyong <em>gaped.</em> Johnny was built like a goddamn <em>Greek God.</em> Taeyong had (secretly) made assumptions on Johnny’s figure underneath his designer shirts and coats, but <em>this</em>…He had a tattoo blooming over his shoulder, black ink prominent against his skin. Taeyong couldn’t work out the design, mainly because his vision had become fuzzy from the sight of Johnny alone.</p><p>“Tattoo…” Taeyong said lamely. Johnny chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah. You got any?”</p><p>Taeyong shook his head. “Not yet. I want some.”</p><p>Johnny hummed. “You would look good with them.” and he kissed him again, dipping his hand into the waistband on his boxers to wrap a hand around his cock. Taeyong gasped, and that was seemingly part of Johnny’s plan, as he was quick to push his tongue into Taeyong’s open mouth, swallowing his moans.</p><p>Johnny finally got rid of the material, dropping them with the rest of their discarded clothing while continuing to stroke his length. It was slow, rough, enough to make Taeyong’s toes curl, already pent up from being teased so much.</p><p>“Want—want to see you, too,” Taeyong got out, somehow managing to snag his fingers around Johnny’s belt loops, pulling impatiently.</p><p>The vampire obliged, flicking his wrist in a way that had Taeyong’s hips bucking before hopping off the bed so he could take off the rest of his clothes. Whereas Taeyong had gaped at Johnny’s defined chest and abs, he all but <em>whined</em> when he saw his cock. He should have been embarrassed, the noise cutting off in his throat with a choke, but <em>holy fucking hell.</em></p><p>Johnny’s cock was hard, head flushed, presumably from <em>just</em> playing with Taeyong. The idea that Johnny had gotten this worked up from teasing him was a whole new sense of empowerment.</p><p>Taeyong didn’t think he’d ever wanted anything more in his <em>life</em> at that moment. Before he knew it he was sliding off the bed.</p><p>“Taeyong?” Johnny questioned, surprise evidence on his face as Taeyong pushed him down to sit on the edge of the mattress. His eyes only grew wider when Taeyong settled himself between his long legs, knees sinking into the carpet. </p><p>“Can I suck you off?” Taeyong asked, forwardness be damned.</p><p>“Oh, <em>baby,”</em> Johnny smiled. “Don’t even have to ask.”</p><p>Johnny leaned back on his hands, spread his legs just that bit wider, baring all to Taeyong with absolutely no shame. Taeyong shivered, Johnny was so <em>big</em>, in every sense of the word, <em>everywhere.</em></p><p>Taeyong reached for his cock, wrapping his hand around the base before slowly stroking up. Johnny sighed, watching Taeyong closely and he jerked him off. Precum began to bead at the head, and Taeyong had no objection to leaning in, wrapping his lips around it. Johnny’s thighs tensed, another breathy sigh, then his hand threading through Taeyong’s hair.</p><p>Never mind kissing, it had been even longer since Taeyong last did this. Still, it wasn’t that difficult to fall into a rhythm, muscle memory kicking in from the moment he eased Johnny further into his mouth. He revelled in the way the vampire groaned, his grip on his hair tightening.</p><p>And even if he was a little out of practice, Taeyong still knew how to give a good blowjob. He bobbed his head, taking more each time he went down and swirling his tongue around the head. One hand stroked whatever his mouth couldn’t yet reach while the other gripped Johnny’s strong thigh, nails digging in. Johnny was more vocal than he had anticipated, groaning and grunting each time his cock was engulfed by the wet heat of his mouth. Johnny’s hand in his hair was firm, like he was trying to stop himself from pushing Taeyong any further. Taeyong gratefully did it for him.</p><p>He sucked in a quick breath before edging Johnny’s cock further down his throat. Johnny was <em>girth-y</em> as well as lengthy. Taeyong managed to take more than half before Johnny’s hips bucked up. He was amazed at himself for managing to keep his throat relaxed.</p><p><em>“Fuck,”</em> Johnny cursed around a deep groan. “You’re good at that, huh?”</p><p>Taeyong hummed, he should hope he was. The vibrations made Johnny buck again. Taeyong pulled off so he could kiss down his length instead, making a show of looking up at the vampire as he did. He caught another bead of precum on his tongue, made sure Johnny was watching him as he swallowed.</p><p><em>“Shit,</em> you’re so pretty. <em>So, so</em> pretty like that,” Johnny brushed a thumb against Taeyong’s cheek, the digit poking at the corner of his lips. Taeyong wasted no time in taking it into his mouth, sucking hard as Johnny pressed down against his tongue. “Perfect, aren’t you?” He murmured and Taeyong basked in the praise.</p><p>Johnny pulled back his hand, surging forward to steal another kiss. It was messy, desperate, only adding to Taeyong’s ever increasing arousal, leaving his skin tingling and senses haywire.</p><p>“Johnny,” Taeyong said between kisses. “Want you to fuck me.”</p><p>The vampire smiled into their next kiss. “Hmm, you do?”</p><p>“Please— <em>please.</em> So much.”</p><p>“Alright then, I can do that,” Johnny stood, bringing Taeyong up with him. “Where do you keep your lube, pretty?”</p><p>Out of everything, <em>that</em> was what made Taeyong flush again. Cursing his traitorous cheeks, he opened his bedside table, grabbing his well-used bottle of lube and pushing it into the vampire’s hands. He quickly laid back on the bed.</p><p>“You want me to do it?” Johnny asked, climbing on too.</p><p>Taeyong blanked. He hadn’t considered Johnny not wanting to prep him. To be honest, Taeyong had been kind of out of it for the past however long, so he couldn’t blame himself. And he had shamelessly, very briefly, fantasised about Johnny’s long fingers working him open from the moment his hands had been on his waist at the party, but that wasn’t the point.</p><p>“Uh— Do you not want to? Sorry, I should have asked—“</p><p>“I do,” Johnny said, a slight growl in his voice and a smirk on his face. “Don’t get me wrong, pretty, I’m <em>more</em> than happy to do this for you. Just didn’t expect it, was all.”</p><p>Johnny uncapped the lube, pouring some on his fingers. He warmed it between his hands before he brought one down, and Taeyong’s heart fluttered at the very basic action. Not all of Taeyong’s past lovers had been so considerate. Taeyong wasn’t a fan of cold lube.</p><p>Johnny was gentle in working him open. The first finger was just like every other time, tight, somewhat uncomfortable, but Johnny eased him into it, pumping the digit while he littered Taeyong’s jaw with kisses, distracting. The second finger was a welcome one, reaching further and brushing deeper, enough to have heat lick up his spine. Johnny leaned back when he finally worked in the third finger, sitting back on his heels so he could wrap his other hand around Taeyong’s cock, pumping steadily.</p><p>The vampire suddenly sped up his movements, digits pushing deeper, more pointed.</p><p><em>“Johnny—“</em> Taeyong choked. Johnny’s hands were moving out of sync — purposefully, Taeyong soon realised. Johnny’s fingers would curl inside of him just as he brought his other hand to the base of his cock, away from the sensitive head and leaving Taeyong whining, on edge. It was so delightfully cruel, the sensation of both motions leaving him reeling, unable to focus on just one, and constant push and pull. Taeyong threw his head back against the pillows. “Johnny, please, I’m ready now — <em>please.”</em></p><p>Johnny didn’t listen, instead he pumped his fingers faster, <em>inhumanly</em> fast, and Taeyong couldn’t hold back the squeal that ripped from his throat. Johnny had been avoiding his prostate up until this point, but now he hit it relentlessly, taking a hand off Taeyong’s cock to hold down Taeyong’s hips as he writhed against the sheets.</p><p><em>“Johnny—</em> t-too much, <em>too much,”</em> Taeyong panted, grabbing a hold of the sheets, Johnny’s wrist, <em>anything</em>. He moaned, broken, feeling the telltale sign of an impending orgasm, building up so <em>fast.</em></p><p>“Look at you,” Johnny said from above him, voice entirely too calm for the current situation. “Falling apart for me. Want to see you come on my fingers. C’mon, pretty.”</p><p>Johnny kissed Taeyong’s open mouth, muffling his whines before his lips moved to his neck. Taeyong felt teeth, no, <em>fangs </em>press against his skin. <em>So,</em> so sharp, all Johnny had to do was press a little harder and they’d pierce his skin for sure. The small pinch of pain against his throat is what had Taeyong’s eyes rolling back, an image of Johnny sinking his fangs in exploding behind his eyelids as he came untouched, cum splattering up his stomach with a shout of Johnny’s name.</p><p><em>“Fuck,”</em> Johnny breathed, slowing his hand down as Taeyong rode out his orgasm. “You really came <em>just</em> from my fingers. You’re so good,” and he was kissing his lips again, not caring that Taeyong was too out of it to respond properly. “So beautiful.”</p><p>Taeyong made a garbled sound, body like lead. Johnny laughed, slowly removing his fingers to plant both hands beside Taeyong’s head.</p><p>“Did I kill you?” Johnny lilted.</p><p>“Can’t feel m’legs,” Taeyong said, looking up at Johnny’s smirking face.</p><p>Johnny hummed. “Do you think you can come again?”</p><p>“Should’ve asked me that before fingering me into oblivion,” he said, laughing when Johnny’s expression turned sheepish. “But yes,” he confirmed. “I said I wanted you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Johnny asked anyway. So sweet.</p><p>“More than sure.”</p><p>“Alright. Do you have condoms?”</p><p>Taeyong froze. Shit.</p><p>“No…Do you?”</p><p>Johnny shook his head. “Not on me.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t mind. I’m good if you are?” Taeyong said hesitantly. “I’m clean, I promise.”</p><p>The vampire smiled, swooping down to give him a kiss. “I believe you. I’m clean too. You know where to find me if I ever turned out to be lying, so.” Johnny leaned over the side of bed, picking up Taeyong’s discarded shirt. “Are you attached to this, at all?” He asked, looking pointedly at the mess of cum on his stomach.</p><p>Taeyong waved him off. “Use it.”</p><p>Johnny did, carefully wiping the majority of it away before tossing it back to the floor. Taeyong probably would have cared had he not felt so dopey. Johnny picked up the abandoned bottle of lube. “Do you want to stay like this or change positions?” </p><p>Taeyong thought about it, then, “I want to be on top.”</p><p>Johnny eyebrows shot up. “You can do that, <em>happily.”</em> He said, lubing up his cock before he moved to switch their positions, laying flat on his back whilst Taeyong slowly straddled his hips.</p><p>Taeyong caught sight of his own thighs as he arranged himself, and Johnny had certainly made his mark. Purple splotches littering his skin and some very clear indents of Johnny's teeth. It was enough to make his cock twitch again, arousal sparking already. He failed to remember the last time he’d been so worked up.</p><p>Johnny helped him ease down onto his cock, and <em>holy shit.</em> Taeyong was fully aware how big the vampire was (his throat had definitely known it), but this was putting it into perspective. Even after being prepped with three fingers the stretch was pushing it. Johnny ran soothing hands up and down his sides as Taeyong continued to sink lower, taking more and more until he felt so unbelievably full. When he finally met Johnny’s hips, he let out a very long, guttural groan.</p><p>“Shit,<em> baby,</em> you took it all,” Johnny’s hands squeezed his hips. “You look even prettier like this.”</p><p>After taking a moment to collect himself, Taeyong raised his hips a little only to quickly drop back down. They both moaned in tandem, Johnny’s grip tightening as Taeyong did it again, picking up the pace. Taeyong spread his hands against Johnny’s chest, eyes closed and focusing solely on the feeling of Johnny filling him up, stroking so damn <em>deep</em> inside him.</p><p>Each time he dropped down was akin to have the air forced from his lungs. Though it was so incredibly addictive. It wasn’t until Taeyong leaned back, hands finding purchase atop Johnny’s thighs instead, that he jolted, a loud cry leaving his lips. The slight change in angle had Johnny’s cock sliding right beside his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves on each and every stroke.</p><p><em>“Johnny,”</em> he moaned, because it was the only thing he could. His legs started to shake again, previous orgasm still lingering yet another steadily building up. “Fuck!”</p><p>“You’re doing so good,” Johnny grunted. “So good for me, baby. Taking me so well.”</p><p>Taeyong relished in the praise, the words only adding fuel to the fire. His thigh muscles were beginning to protest but Taeyong held fast, the desire to keep chasing his arousal outweighing any kind of ache.</p><p>“Already came for me and yet look at you,” the vampire continued, hands moving around Taeyong’s hips to grab his ass instead, kneading the flesh. God his hands were so <em>big.</em> “Fucking yourself on my cock. Is it that good, pretty?”</p><p>Taeyong nodded, grinding his hips and pushing back into Johnny’s firm grip. “S-So good, Johnny. So <em>full.</em> Want more—”</p><p>“You want more? You’ve already got everything, baby.”</p><p>Taeyong shook his head, frustrated at Johnny’s teasing tone. “Want you to f-fuck me, Johnny.”</p><p>“Thought you said you wanted to be on top?” Johnny tilted his head.</p><p>“And I thought <em>you</em> said you could fuck me. Unless that was a lie.” Taeyong shot back, the end getting lost in a throaty moan as he slammed back down hard.</p><p>Johnny’s eyes darkened at that. In a second, their positions had switched again. Taeyong’s back hit the covers and Johnny was on him, hiking up Taeyong’s legs over his arms and pushing in again in one swift movement. Taeyong’s satisfied sigh was cut off by a choked gasp as Johnny suddenly snapped his hips, shifting him up the bed with the force.</p><p>“What was that, pretty?” Johnny asked smugly, pulling out almost all the way only to thrust back in just as hard, eliciting more gasps from Taeyong’s throat.</p><p>Taeyong couldn’t respond if he tried. Johnny put his hands by Taeyong’s head as he started to move properly, taking up a bruising pace from the get go. Taeyong’s eyes rolled, hips jerking whenever Johnny slammed them with his own, the lewd sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. It appeared Johnny grew tired of Taeyong’s whole body shifting whenever he fucked forward, as he brought one of his hands to Taeyong’s hip instead. The vampire’s grip was incredibly tight, and the next time he gave a strong thrust, Taeyong stayed put.</p><p><em>“Oh fuck!”</em> Taeyong screamed, found his hips wouldn’t move no matter how much he wriggled. Johnny fucked forward again, cock hitting his prostate with astonishing accuracy. The noise Taeyong made was incoherent to his own ears. Johnny sped up again, holding him in place as he arched over him, filling him up again and again. Taeyong felt <em>caged, </em>unable to move, only able to let the other <em>take.</em> The only thing he could see was Johnny, sweat glistening over his broad shoulders, hair damp, falling over his face. </p><p>All he could <em>feel</em> was Johnny. It felt like the vampire was everywhere, his skin burning with his touches, breath fanning his cheek and making him feel so impossibly full, until he was dizzy with it.</p><p>He could feel another orgasm nearing, edging closer with each pointed thrust. Johnny seemed to be getting closer too, dropping his head so he could press his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. The vampire groaned, muttering more praises between his huffs; <em>so pretty, taking me so well baby, you make so many pretty noises, I bet you would look so good coming on my cock.</em></p><p>“I’m gonna come—“ Taeyong said, hand fisting Johnny’s locks. <em>“Johnny,</em> I’m gonna come—“</p><p>“Let go, pretty. You gonna come for me, hmm? Come on my cock. <em>Come on.” </em></p><p>Taeyong’s body tensed, back arching off the bed as Johnny fucked him even harder, faster, his only intent on making Taeyong come thoroughly undone. White heat coursed through his veins as Johnny thrust once, twice — then he was coming, untouched, <em>again.</em></p><p>The peak of his orgasm had him convulsing, so much so he twisted out of Johnny’s grip, legs quivering and a silent cry on his lips. He came just as much as the first time, his stomach and chest messy with it. Johnny tried to fuck him through it, but the moment he moved his hips again Taeyong found his voice, crying out as he pushed a hand to Johnny’s chest, unsure of whether he wanted to shove him away of pull him closer. He couldn’t focus, he felt like he was on <em>fire.</em></p><p><em>“Shh,</em> you’re alright,” Johnny said, voice soothing. “You did so good, baby,” he praised, moving his hips slowly, so slow, grinding so deep and Taeyong shook. “Think you can take just a little bit more? I’m so <em>close</em>, pretty. You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Taeyong must have somehow given his OK because Johnny was fucking him again with purpose, thrusts sharp as he groaned, breathy. The overstimulation was a lot. Taeyong grasped at Johnny’s shoulders, cries unfiltered, letting each one be punched up and out of his throat with no care to how loud he was being.</p><p>Everything was too good, everything was too much.</p><p><em>“Yong,”</em> Johnny grunted, voice right next to his ear. “Yong— you want me to pull out?”</p><p>It took a moment for his words to register, and despite the numbness of his legs and how much his cock ached, Taeyong still furiously shook his head.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>no,</em> no— c-come in me, Johnny, p-please, <em>please—!”</em></p><p>The reaction was immediate. Johnny groaned, pushing in deep and staying there as he brought his mouth to Taeyong’s neck, fangs pinching at the skin. The pain was so sharp Taeyong was almost certain in his delirious state that he’d pierced the skin this time. Then, Johnny came, pumping hot cum into him as his whole body shuddered, riding out of the waves of ecstasy and trailing lazy kisses up Taeyong’s throat.</p><p>They lay there for what felt like an eternity. Johnny hadn’t moved from his place on top of him, but he was kind enough to hold himself up (with a single arm, Taeyong later noted) as his other hand gently smoothed up and down his waist. It was almost too sweet considering Taeyong just had the dicking of his life, but welcome either way.</p><p>When Johnny finally lifted his head to meet his eyes, Taeyong blinked. Johnny’s eyes had turned black again, the irises an abyss of darkness. Taeyong shakily lifted his hands until he was cupping Johnny’s face.</p><p>“Your eyes have changed again, Johnny.”</p><p>The vampire, again, looked puzzled. This time though, he only had to blink to make them switch back when the realisation hit, then his eyes were searching Taeyong’s neck, worry etched into his features.</p><p><em>“Shit,”</em> he cursed. “I almost— I’m sorry. I didn’t <em>bite,</em> bite you, but I bit you pretty hard. Are you okay?”</p><p>Taeyong felt himself smile, putting his hands around Johnny’s neck so he could pull the other into a kiss. “I’m more than okay, Johnny. Well, apart from the fact I can’t feel anything from the waist down.”</p><p>Johnny had the audacity to look embarrassed. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“My God, Johnny, don’t apologise for <em>that,”</em> Taeyong giggled. “I feel like you should get some kind of award for the dicking I just got.”</p><p>Taeyong blamed it on his euphoria for being so brazen. Nonetheless, he was happy that it made Johnny laugh.</p><p>“Well if that isn’t a compliment, I don’t know what is,” he smiled, kissing Taeyong again, slow and oh so sweet. “Are you tired?”</p><p>Taeyong nodded, his ecstasy ever so quickly falling into drowsiness.</p><p>“You sleep then, I’ll clean up. Okay?” Johnny suggested.</p><p>“Want you to stay…” Taeyong hurried to say, hand gripping Johnny’s arm as the other pulled out. Taeyong whined weakly.</p><p>“I’ll stay,” the vampire smiled, stroking a hand through Taeyong's ruffled hair. “I’ll stay, don’t worry. Just sleep, okay?” He pressed one final kiss to Taeyong’s lips before he pushed himself up, and Taeyong felt a thick cloud blanket over his head, entirely spent, the numbness still buzzing through his body as he was pulled quickly into sleep, the last thing he felt being Johnny's hand brushing gently down his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading so far! I hope you have a great day (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>